


Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

by tokyocherry



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, BeomKai, M/M, Mild Angst, Storytime, Wholesome, deep talks, extreme fluff, happy birthday hueningkai, sookai, tyunning, yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: On the night before Huening Kai's 18th birthday, the group members gather around and share stories of the first ever time Kai had slept together with them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 162





	Mr. Sandman, Bring Me A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> please don't mind any spelling and grammar mistakes hehe
> 
> enjoy!

“Ow! Don’t push me--“

“Be quiet you two!”

“You’re the one almost screaming!”

“Everyone shut up or get out of our room.” Taehyun squints in annoyance at the three other group members who had insisted on barging into his shared room with Kai.

It was very much late at night and the 4 boys had gathered inside the room to watch their youngest member sleep. It was the night before he would turn 18 and become an adult, and the others had wanted to spend his final moments of pre-adulthood by watching him rest in their tiny room.

They look at Kai fondly, their hearts bursting thinking about how fast he had grown, how handsome he had become, how deep his voice has gotten and more. Yeonjun reaches out to brush a stray hair behind Kai’s ear and accompanies it with a light pinch to his cheek.

“I just...I can’t believe he’s going to be an adult tomorrow.” Yeonjun sighs. The others nod along, feeling down.

“With the way he acts sometimes, I still can’t wrap my head around it.” Beomgyu mumbles teasingly. “I can’t see him acting super grown up.”

Taehyun snorts. “Right. Like I know it’s just going to be another birthday for him and he’ll still collect plushies—”

“—and rub the member’s bellies—” Soobin adds.

“—speak while doing aegyo—"

“—and many more!”

They all chuckle, thinking about Kai’s cute habits. Every single thing he did was just so innocent and pure that anything outside of that seemed almost scary to think about. It’s not like the members were irritated by it, in fact it’s the complete opposite. The reason they adore him so much was because he acts like a younger brother that they can’t help but take care of.

“Soobin-ah, didn’t you and Huening sleep together in the living room again a few weeks ago?” Yeonjun asks.

Soobin nods, grinning. “Yeah, it was really fun. It had been a while since we did it.”

“Don’t tell Hyuka that I said this but…I like it when he would slept together beside us.” Taehyun comments. “It’s very comforting.” The others huff out sounds of agreement.

“Hey, when was the first time he’d slept with you guys?”

The room falls into silence as they think it over. _‘When was the first time Kai had slept beside me?’_

“Ah, I remember mine!” Beomgyu clicks his fingers excitedly. “It was more than a year ago when we were preparing and practicing for our showcase overseas...”

* * *

Beomgyu watches, feeling slightly annoyed, when Kai wasn’t taking their practices seriously. He’d been feeling a lot of pressure as this was their first time to perform at a proper show in a foreign land. Because of this, he had to learn and practice his English even more now.

All that pressure just kept on building up and when Kai had started acting goofy during their practices again, he couldn’t hold himself back from blowing up. He can’t really recall what horrible things he spouted to the boy. But one thing he did remember was the terrified look on the younger boy’s face as he spat out things he didn’t even mean.

The other members look at him in shock, frozen to their spots. What in the world just happened? After gaining composure, Kai fired back at him. His usually smiley face scrunched in anger as he bit Beomgyu back.

Beomgyu remembers it being very hurtful, enough to make him storm out of the building to calm down. When he came back to the practice room, Soobin had talked to both of them about making up but they stayed stubborn and continued arguing with each other until their manager had to step in.

Throughout the day, the two boys ignored each other. They halted their quarrel temporarily when it was practice time but the moment their break started, they would put as much distance between each other as possible. They were both being childish and immature.

It was beyond awkward as well for Soobin and Yeonjun as they tried to rope them into a conversation. They needed the group to be back to normal. However, nothing met them but silence. In private, Taehyun told the two hyungs that Beomgyu and Kai just needed to rest and cool off for the night, then tomorrow they can try again.

As nightfall came, it was obvious that the two boys had already calmed down and started thinking rationally again. Beomgyu ended up not being able to sleep. He kept turning and turning on his bed trying to get comfortable, but this gnawing feeling of embarrassment kept crawling up his throat.

He regrets so many things. He regrets letting the pressure overwhelm him. He regrets using their youngest as an outlet and blowing up at him. He groans, realizing he needed to apologize to Kai as soon as possible tomorrow. He goes back to closing his eyes, hoping sleep would overtake his body soon.

Suddenly, he hears padded footsteps inside the room. It was getting closer and closer to him. He freezes, feeling his bed dip and his covers getting pulled back momentarily. A body joins his, settling himself beside him before the blanket covers them again.

Beomgyu’s heartbeat quickens. Who was this person? He uses his sense of smell to figure it out but it wasn’t really helpful as they all basically shared the same shampoo and body wash. He risks a peek at the boy beside him and to his surprise, it was the last person he would have guessed.

Kai laid beside him. From the faint light of the moon outside his window, he could clearly see that the Kai’s eyes were red from crying. He was sniffling a bit and clutched Beomgyu’s sweater firmly.

 _‘Shit. He’s really done it this time.’_ Beomgyu internally whines, wanting to kick himself in the ass for making their youngest cry.

Upon sensing Kai turn his head upwards, he closes his eyes back up. After a few moments of silence, the younger boy spoke.

“Hyungie...” He starts, his voice sounding rough. “I know you’re asleep but I just wanted to apologize for saying all those things. I’m sorry for hurting you with my words...”

Beomgyu lay frozen. He was supposed to be the one apologizing.

“...I _promise_ you I didn’t mean anything I said. It was all stupid and I hate myself for even saying it in the first place.” Kai presses his face to Beomgyu’s chest. “I hope you can forgive me. Please don’t be mad at me anymore.” He wraps his arms around the older boy’s body and lays as still as he can.

Eventually, Beomgyu hears Kai’s uneven breathing which meant he had fallen asleep. He moves him to a more comfortable spot and wraps his own arms around his body. Tomorrow, he’ll apologize to Kai properly. But for now, when there’s a literal angel in his arms, it can wait. He looks down fondly at the boy sleeping on him and presses a kiss to the fluff of hair on his head.

“I hope you can forgive me too, Hyuka.” He whispers.

The next day, they get awoken at around noon. The other members had wanted to wake them up early in the morning but upon checking up on them, all cuddled up together, they knew it was best to let the boys sleep in. 

Beomgyu laughs at Kai’s reaction when he realized they were still tangled together. Now that they were both properly awake, they apologize to each other properly and promises to not let things get out of hand like that ever again.

And it never did.

* * *

“I’m glad he snuck in that night.” Beomgyu smiles at Kai sleeping in front of them. “I thought to myself that he was probably having trouble sleeping as well. I think that’s what really solidified our bond.”

The other boys grins back at him.

“Who’s next?”

Yeonjun clears his throat, pointing to himself.

“The first time was pre-debut as well...it was during the time we had practiced for Crown.”

* * *

“And one two three four--stop!” Their dance teacher exhales tiredly. The boys halt in the middle of their choreography, glancing at their teacher in confusion. “Huening Kai, can you come here for a second?”

Kai stiffens from beside Yeonjun before cutely waddling his way out of their formation and to the dance teacher. He couldn’t quite hear their conversation but judging from Kai’s reaction, he knows it couldn’t have been good.

Kai walks back to the members sadly after getting scolded. This wasn’t the first time it happened but Yeonjun still felt bad every time.

“That’s it for today guys! Don’t forget to cool down, and turn off the lights and AC before leaving.” Their teacher announces before leaving the room.

Kai sits down with his back to the wall and buries his head in his arms, facing down to the floor. Immediately, the other boys comforted him, wanting the bright and energetic boy to be back up on his feet.

Kai explained a bit to them that he was having difficulties executing this one move and their teacher had asked him to work on it hard. It was a lot of pressure.

Whilst cooling down, Kai moves over to Yeonjun on the floor. “Hyung?”

“Yes?”

“Can uh...” Kai starts shyly. “If it isn’t too much trouble, can you help me practice later?”

Yeonjun grins widely, rubbing and pinching his soft cheeks. “Of course. Your hyung is here for you okay? I’ll help you get the hang of that move.”

Later, they ask the rest of the members to go on without them. They nod knowingly and informs the two boys remaining that they’ll prepare them a meal when at home.

“Alrighty then,” Yeonjun wraps an arm around the slightly shorter boy. “Let’s begin.”

With that, the oldest and youngest of the group spend the rest of their free time inside the practice room. Kai watched closely to Yeonjun’s every single move, trying to replicate the curve of his body and the swaying motions that followed the beat of the song. They practiced and worked on it until Kai was able to perform it properly.

Yeonjun praises him immediately. “I knew you could do it!”

Kai grins back brightly, rubbing his belly. “It’s all thanks to you, Hyungie. I expected nothing less from our #1 trainee...”

Yeonjun laughs, swatting at his arm playfully.

Suddenly, Kai gets quiet again. “I wish I was better at dancing like you, Hyung. I don’t wanna hold back the group or anything.” He mumbles.

Yeonjun glares at him. “First of all, you are _in no way_ holding back the group, you hear me? You may have a long way to go but remember that you’re still very young.” He puts both his hands on Kai’s cheeks, making the boy look him straight in the eyes.

“I’ve seen you improve _so fast_ , and I know that when you grow older you’ll become a _spectacular_ dancer. So don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

The older boy sighs and pulls the younger to an embrace. He sets his chin on the top of the other’s head, patting his back. Kai presses his face to Yeonjun’s chest in response. He gives him an affirmative answer, a bit muffled by his Hyung’s shirt.

“Who knows, if you stick by your Hyung more, then maybe my dance skills might rub off into you.” Yeonjun jokes. Kai pulls his face back and shoots him a sly smirk.

“Are you sure, hyung? Because it seems like you just want me to cling to you more.” Kai giggles, a twinkle in his eyes.

“Fine.” Yeonjun beams at him, pinching his cheeks again. “You got me.”

He checks the time and sees they still have a bit of time left before their practice time officially ends. He grabs the big lump of foam from the edge of the room.

“Hey Kai, I’m gonna take a nap. Can you wake me up in about 30 minutes?” Yeonjun yawns.

“Sure, hyung!” Kai replies. Yeonjun lays down his head on the foam, watching him practice the move again on his own. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Yeonjun wakes up much later, and notices the sunset from before had turned into nighttime. He sits back up quickly, checking the time.

It was 2 hours later from when he had first taken his nap. He groans loudly, wondering why Kai hadn’t woken him up. As if to answer his question, he hears a soft whine from beside him. He turns his body to see the younger boy curled up on himself, sleeping beside him the whole time. _This brat._

Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh. He realizes that Kai must have been pretty tired after practicing so much. He grabs one of the blankets to cover them both. He takes his phone out and sets an alarm this time to wake them up in 30 minutes. He lays back down, pulls Kai closer, and they fall asleep together again.

* * *

“After that, whenever we napped in the practice room, I would always wake up with him beside me.” Yeonjun giggles. “I think he really took my words about how sticking with me would make him a better dancer too seriously.”

The other boys laugh along with him, eyes glancing to Kai.

“But you were right though.” Soobin points out. “Kai is a _phenomenal_ dancer now. Even our dance teacher is impressed.”

“You’re right.” Yeonjun smirks. “I’m beyond proud of him. I know he’ll achieve much more as he grow older. It’s so amazing and I cannot wait to be there when it happens.”

They all stand quietly, smiling brightly at their sleeping member.

“Alrighty then, who’s next?"

“My turn.” Taehyun speaks up. “My first time sleeping with Kai happened way before our debut. It was when we went to America together to train.”

* * *

Back then, the two best friends weren’t as close as they are now. When the group was formed initially, the members hung out together in either pairs or individually. It’s what was comfortable to them and they were still adjusting to the newly formed group dynamics. However, with their debut coming up in less than two years, they have to put some work into their group chemistry.

Their trip to America was not only for training but also for bonding and strengthening the relationship between each member in the group. Taehyun was especially hopeful to get close to this one member that he finds extremely interesting. After seeing how cutely he acts around the other member, Soobin, he wants the same thing to happen to him.

And so they spend the next few weeks training from different dance trainers, trying to gain knowledge on as many dance styles as they can. This usually meant moving from hotel to hotel. For a while, their company had given them multiple rooms for accommodation but soon after they realized this wasn’t enough.

In the next housing place they were in, their company made them all share a room together. As much as this helped put them physically closer together, it also meant that two of them would have to share a bed. Taehyun volunteers right away and even suggests Kai to join him as they were the smallest members at the time. To his surprise, Kai accepted fairly quickly. Taehyun thought he would have at least have a bit of hesitation when accepting to share a mattress together.

So to say Taehyun was nervous would be an understatement. Now that it was actually happening, he can’t help but feel anxious.

“Hyung! Have you gotten close with Kai yet?” Taehyun asks Yeonjun, who he was already good friends with. “I’m kinda scared he’ll kick me off the mattress or something for saying something stupid.”

Yeonjun smiles in amusement, shaking his head. “I’m trying, I think he’s just a little shy. We need an ice breaker or something.”

And that’s how they thought of playing card games with the group. Once they had all finished practice, they gathered together in their room and played a variety of card games throughout the night. From ‘Go Fish’ to ‘Slapjack’ to ‘Crazy Eights’ and many more, they spend the majority of the night having fun together.

This was when Kai had started to come out of his shell, laughing loudly at the members, teasing them, and even starting to cheat as slyly as he can. Taehyun definitely did not see that coming.

As the night progressed, he was doing very well with getting closer to Kai. They played and played and played until the three older members fell asleep, each on their respective beds and the two youngest were the only ones left.

Kai places the last of his cards down, looking smugly at Taehyun. “I won!”

Taehyun pretends he didn’t notice that the other boy had hidden a card a while ago which helped him win.

“Darn it! You’re just _too good_ at this game.” He muses.

“I know I am.” Kai giggles.

They fall into a comfortable silence, the both of them having a lot of things in their mind.

Kai breaks the silence first. “Taehyun-ah?” The older boy ignores how that makes his stomach lurch in a good way.

“Yes?”

“How do you feel about our group? Do you think it’s a good group?” Kai questions, his hands hiding inside his hoodie pocket.

Taehyun leans back and puckers his lips in concentration. What _did_ he think about their group? When he was first told that he was going to debut, his initial reaction was mainly focused on the fact that he was _finally_ going up on stage as an artist. He didn’t really give much thought to what the group would be like with all of them.

“Aside from how absolutely talented we are...” Taehyun starts, smirking. “I like...how unique each person is.”

Kai looks back at him, listening intently.

“I think we all have our own individual charms that makes us extremely likable: like Yeonjun-hyung’s passion for dance, or Beomgyu-hyung’s talkativeness. Which is why I’m very excited to see how our debut will turn out. Because something tells me people are going to keep an eye out for us.” He finishes.

Kai gapes at him cutely, doe eyes wider than usual. “So, what about me, Taehyun-ah?”

“Hmm?”

“What’s my _‘individual charm’_?” Kai inquires.

Taehyun giggles. “Your charm is definitely your cuteness.” He says truthfully. “It’s like... _everythin_ g you do is cute. I can’t help but want to take care of you.”

Kai’s eyes light up and he beams at the older boy. “Really?”

“Without a doubt.” Taehyun confirms. He grins widely at the boy. That was the moment when he knew that he was already making some progress with Kai. A yawn breaks them out of their thoughts and they decide to start getting ready for bed.

They stand together, staring intensely at the small mattress. “So uh...how is this gonna work?” Taehyun asks hesitantly.

Kai pushes him into the mattress in response, laughing heartily before plopping down himself. He settles himself in Taehyun’s arms, making himself comfortable. Below the covers, their legs slide over each other, their feet sticking out a bit from the short mattress. This felt very natural.

Taehyun closes his eyes and smiles victoriously. He felt so silly now, being worried over nothing. Suddenly, a tiny voice speaks out.

“You said you were going to take care of me right?” Kai asks innocently. Taehyun’s heartbeat quickens as he looks down at the boy.

“Yes...and I meant it.” He replies swiftly.

“I’ll take care of you too!” Kai promises, his face scrunched in determination. “We’ll take care of each other, yeah?” 

“Of course.” Taehyun chuckles in amusement. “Now, let’s go to sleep before our manager yells at us.” He reaches out to turn the lamp off and darkness befalls on the room.

Kai was such an interesting person, it’s like there are layers to him. He’s beyond excited to unravel each one and get to know him more. He reaches out to turn the lamp off and darkness befalls on the room.

Taehyun looks over to the boy beside him. “Hey Kai?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t grow too big okay?” Taehyun pleads, pouting. “I want you to stay exactly as small as you are now.”

Kai shoots him a cheeky smile. “Is this because if I grew taller, then you’d become the shortest one in the group?”

“Maybe.”

The two boys snicker at each other before sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms. They wake up much later in the day to plenty of pictures taken by the members. Despite them claiming how embarrassing it is, neither of them asked to delete it. Taehyun even asked for a copy himself.

* * *

“I can’t believe he’s about to surpass Soobin-hyung in height soon.” Taehyun says, his voice cracking. “They really do grow up so fast.”

“Taehyun, you guys are basically the same age.” Yeonjun snorts.

They all break out into a grin, looking over to Kai again. Luckily, the boy seemed to be asleep still despite the slew of stories each member had told. Realizing only one person was left, the three boys turn to Soobin.

“What?” He asks, in his most innocent sounding voice.

“It’s your turn to share.” Beomgyu says, smirking.

“Fine.” Soobin groans and rolls his eyes playfully. “Our first time happened much longer ago. It was back when we were still trainees.”

* * *

Soobin and Kai were already close friends even before the group was formed. He’d even go as far as to say that they were inseparable. An unstoppable duo. He felt like he didn’t really need another friend as what he had with Kai was more than enough.

They did everything together from practicing choreography, eating meals, resting, hanging out and many more. They would even wait for the other at their school to pick them up just so they could go to the company building together. It was definitely rare to see these two apart. The only time they go separate ways was when they had to head back to their dorms.

One day when they were having dinner, sitting side by side, Soobin noticed that Kai was acting very antsy. His feet was rapidly tapping the ground, making his thigh dribble and shake their table.

Soobin places his chopsticks back into his cup noodles and places a comforting hand on the other boy’s thigh.

“Is everything okay?”

Kai shudders, but he regains his composure swiftly. “I—uh yeah, I’m fine.” He takes a bite into his burger, staring at nothing outside the window.

Soobin squints at him, obviously not buying it. He nudges his shoulder teasingly. “You know you can tell me anything right? I know it’s kind of by default since I’m like your only friend but—"

Kai squeezes the older boy’s belly and grunts in response. “You’re acting like I’m not the only one you have too!”

“That’s not true, I’m friends with the ice cream lady down the street!”

Kai rolls his eyes. “Just because she remembers what you always order, doesn’t mean you guys are friends.”

“Whatever,” Soobin laughs and ruffles his hair. “Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong with you now or do you want to hurt my feelings even more?”

Kai bites his lip and takes a deep breath. “Can I...Can I stay with you tonight?” He asks, looking up at Soobin with hopeful eyes.

“Stay as in?”

“A sleepover.”

“Oh.” Soobin eyes bulge out in surprise, his cheeks sporting a rosy pink tint. “I—of course, you can.” Well, this was unexpected.

This was the first ever time Kai had asked something like this. Kai had frequented his room but had never really stayed over the night. They’d never even had sleepovers before mainly because of how hectic things their schedules was. But, judging from how skittish the other was, Soobin realized that he must really need this. He was definitely going to use this opportunity to find out what was bothering Kai.

They finish up dinner and do their evaluations at the company as quickly as they can. To make up for time, they end their post-evaluation practice times early and start heading back to their dorms. They separate ways again as Kai had told him beforehand that he was going to get some stuff from his own dorm before heading over to Soobin’s.

Soobin started cleaning up his room as fast as he can. He needed to make a good impression. He even busted out his air freshener (which he had never used before) to clear out any possible stenches in his room. Although his room was small, it also meant that he could have it all to himself. 

Kai arrives later, carrying a backpack filled with all things needed for a sleepover: clothes, toothbrush, some snacks and a stack of cards.

“Come in! Do you want some water or refreshments? Here let me take your bag.” Soobin babbles nervously, making Kai roar in laughter.

“Soobin-hyung, why are you acting like some hotel bellboy?” He asks in between laughs.

Soobin swats at his arm, pouting. “I’m just trying to be a good host, you sick bastard.” He takes Kai’s bag and sets it by his bed.

Kai runs to hug him and rub his belly from behind. He sticks his face to Soobin’s back. “I’m just kidding, Hyungie.” His says with a muffled voice. As expected, Soobin forgives him easily.

The two boys spend the rest of the night chatting, playing games and watching a movie. However, Kai was still deliberately avoiding the topic of what was bothering him. Soobin had to try harder somehow.

After finishing another rewatch of ‘Begin Again’, the two boys concluded that it was time for bed. Kai voiced out his surprise at Soobin’s fresh and recently changed bedsheets, pointing out how this was rarer than the passing of Halley’s comet. The older boy just gives him another light smack, heat rising to his face. He turns off the light quickly, hoping Kai won’t point out how red his face is.

They lay together in silence, with Soobin trying to find the perfect position to sleep together without making things weird. He places some distance between the two of them, inching his way and sticking to the wall like some lizard. However, his efforts were thwarted when Kai simply moved closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Kai asks.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Soobin asks innocently.

Kai rolls his eyes. “You’re moving away from me. Do I smell bad or something?”

“NO!” Soobin shakes his head instantly. “You don’t smell bad. You smell nice.” He awkwardly adds.

“So why aren’t you sticking to me?”

Soobin blinks back rapidly, his mind going blank. “Uhh I just didn’t want to make you uncomfortable?”

Kai stares back at him with an unreadable expression. “Hyung is such an idiot.” He says before pulling Soobin closer. “I like sleeping beside people. Especially people I trust. It makes me feel safe.”

Was Kai sleeping with other people? Why didn’t he know that? Soobin’s pushes down the sudden feeling of what he hopes wasn’t jealousy and stares at the boy beside him.

“Who were you sleeping with?”

Kai shrugs, smiling at Soobin’s possessive tone. “Mostly my family.” He moves his head so that it laid on Soobin’s chest. “You’re the first friend I ever slept beside with.”

Why was it getting too warm in here? “O—oh…me too!”

Kai shoots him a bright smile, “I’m glad to be your first, then.” He mumbles. And all of a sudden, Soobin forgets how to breathe.

 _‘Was it exhale and then inhale? Or was it inhale two times and exhale once?’_ His chest rapidly rose up and down, making the younger’s boy head go up and down as well. Kai laughs from below him, removing his head from the older boy’s chest.

He decides to moves it to the juncture between Soobin’s shoulder and neck, and casually throwing an arm over his body. He sighs in content and buries his face on the older boy’s neck. Soobin could feel soft puffs of warm breath on his skin, sending chills down his spine. He reciprocates the embrace but holds him loosely. This feels really nice.

“You ready to tell me now, Kai?” Soobin pokes his cheek to get his attention. “Hyung just wants to help you, y’know.” 

After a minute of silence, Kai finally opens up.

“I had a nightmare last night, Hyung.” He says, still in disbelief. “It was...a terrible one.”

“What was it about?”

Kai gulps and grips on to Soobin. “I dreamt that… we didn’t get to debut together.”

Soobin’s features softened.

“Only you got to debut which I was still very happy about, and we were fine for a while but… we grew distant as your schedules got busier.” He continues.

“W—we stopped meeting, no calls, no texts, nothing and I just… lost you. And it’s definitely not your fault, Hyung, because that’s really just how the life of an idol is. It’s depressing but you have to focus on your career and give it your all to succeed in the industry.” Kai chuckles sadly.

He wipes the dampness in his cheeks, hoping the older boy didn’t notice it. “I don’t know, I guess I just can’t help but feel sad. In a way… I knew we both felt alone. I guess this is what people call separation anxiety?” He tries to joke.

Soobin notices that he’s been crying the whole time. He holds Kai much tighter now, and whispers words of comfort. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I don’t mind if you get to debut without me, Hyung. In fact, I will be your _biggest_ and _number one_ fan. Just...promise me you won’t ever forget me?” Kai asks, sniffling.

Soobin looks back at him. “No.” He says plainly.

“What!? _No?”_ Kai wonders if he heard that right.

“Kai, I... don’t want to debut without you.” Soobin confesses. “I don’t think I would ever be able to deal with it. It’s either we debut together or we don’t debut at all. You’re not the only one with separation anxiety.” He grins.

Kai was speechless. “I—But, Hyung! You shouldn’t have to put your dreams on hold for me. Don’t be stupid.”

Soobin shakes his head, scrunching his face. “ _I don’t care_. If you think for a second that I’m leaving you alone then you’re the stupid one here.”

Kai lets out a round of giggles, hugging Soobin tightly. “I feel the same, Hyung. I don’t ever want to leave you alone.”

“Plus, who knows...if the gods allowed it then we might actually debut in the same group together.” Soobin says dreamily. “This is why we should work harder to make that happen.”

Kai smiles back. “If we do debut in the same group together...I I hope that it’ll be with a lot of members.”

“Why?”

Kai shrugs, staring up at the ceiling. “There might be other trainees, other people like _us_ , who feels the same loneliness.” He thinks out loud. “So, I’ll be sure to accompany them because if we’re _together_ then _none of us_ will feel alone.”

“You know you can be so _corny_ sometimes?”

“Hyung!"

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” Soobin wheezes. “What do you even mean by accompanying them? How would do you that?”

“Simple. I’ll do the same as what I usually do to you.” Kai beams brightly. “Things like clinging to them, rubbing their bellies, hugging them, sleeping beside them and many more. I’ll try _any tactic_ to make them feel loved.”

Soobin jokingly hums in disapproval. “I don’t know how I feel about you clinging to other people, but as long as you make it up by being 10x more clingy to me then maybe I’ll allow it.”

The two boys burst out in laughter, eyes crinkling and smiles wide. Kai already felt immensely better.

Soobin sighs and interlaces their fingers together. “Kai, I promise you that if and when we do debut together, we’ll have _the best_ group members. I just know that these people will fall in love with you just like how I did, and will love and care for you as much as you will for them."

“And _you’re_ the one who called _me_ corny?!”

“Shut up.” Soobin growls at him, making him wheeze before muttering an apology. They lay together in silence for a while, letting tonight’s discussion mull over with them.

Kai squeezes back Soobin’s hand tightly. “You really think so, hyung?” He asks again.

Soobin leans down to press a kiss on his forehead. “ _I know so_.”

* * *

“So, I guess I was right huh.” Soobin finishes his story, smiling at himself. He looks up and raises his eyebrow at the three other boys currently wiping their eyes. Had they been crying?

Soobin calls their attention again. “Look. I know that this is _very late_ but... I’d like to really thank you guys for loving and caring for Kai. I’m sure you can tell how grateful he is for all of you guys.”

Yeonjun nods, covering his eyes. “Of course, dude. He gives us so much love that I just hope what we give him back is enough.” He replies, his lips trembling.

“Can we like go to bed now or something?” Beomgyu averts his red brimmed eyes. “I have to re-check my gifts for him tomorrow. I don’t wanna be late.” He mutters as an excuse.

“Yeah, I agree. I’m feeling pretty sleepy now as well.” Taehyun adds on, fixing his bed on the lower bunk. “We’re still on for the surprise party tomorrow right?”

“Yeah, our manager told me Kai will do a Vlive late in the afternoon, so maybe we can prepare the cake and gifts and surprise him by then.”

“Alrighty. Let’s go—" Soobin’s watch cuts him off as it vibrates loudly on his wrist. It was 12 midnight. Kai had officially turned 18. They all exchange knowing looks with each other, a clear goal in mind.

One by one, they approach Kai’s bed and press a kiss on his face. Beomgyu and Yeonjun place theirs on his cheeks, Taehyun kisses his nose and Soobin presses his lips on Kai’s forehead, the same way he did all those years ago.

They slowly back out of the room and stand by the doorway, watching the sleeping birthday boy fondly. Soobin’s hand hovers over the light switch button.

“ **We love you, our Huening Kai. Happy birthday.** ”

The lights go out and the boys return to their respective beds. In the dark, Kai smiles tearfully. He squeezes his plushie one more time, rolls over, and goes back to dreamland. But deep down, he knows it wouldn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! ♡
> 
> sorry this was a bit late T_T my computer ran into some problems and i was only able to revise it today. also, our huening kai is finally 18!!! i hope only the best things happen to him and he'll stay healthy, happy and surrounded by people he loves. 
> 
> any kudos and comments is greatly appreciated ♡♡
> 
> PLEASE READ: please stop mentioning that they actually turn one year older on Jan. 1 and not on their birthdays. i get it. calm down, it's just a story. just read, enjoy it and go. please don't say my fic is way too westernized! as an asian writer, i find it offensive for my story to be viewed that way. 
> 
> p.s. let's be mutuals on twitter -> @tokyocherry_twt  
> thank you so much for reading! >3<


End file.
